


Accusation

by orphan_account



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge - College AU [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, College AU, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #2: Accusation</p><p>In which Tony gets it all wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusation

**Author's Note:**

> Note that I am keeping two of these up - this one and a canon verse one

Tony is seething as he sits in the corner of the bar furthest from the entrance. It’s the first time in three weeks that he isn’t seeing Loki because he had plans tonight and Tony took the opportunity to arrange a night at the bar with his best friend but what he sees before him makes him want to smash something.

Because there Loki is.

With another guy.

Loki has all the right in the world to be hanging with him. It’s not like Tony owns him. They aren’t even exclusive (not officially at least) and he knows he has no right to be jealous.

Still, it’s very hard not to clench his jaw as he watches the two men, knowing that Loki is seeing somebody who is everything Tony isn’t: Tall and big and blonde and with an air of genial friendliness that Tony could never hope to achieve.

Rhodey, who has of course heard everything about Tony’s new, darkhaired and utterly gorgeous acquaintance is smart enough to figure it out.

“Go,” he says, voice low but understanding and Tony shoots up with the given permission, marching towards Loki and the blonde giant.

“Tony! Hey, what are you-“ Loki starts when he sees him but Tony cuts him off.

“Who is this?” he demands.

Loki looks confused. “What?”

“Who’s that guy there?”  
Understanding glimmers on Loki’s face and he laughs.

“Oh. This is Thor. My brother.”

Tony goes so brightly red he could stand in for a traffic light.


End file.
